shugocharafandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:WinnifredArtemis
Welcome Hi, welcome to Shugo Chara Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:ThatSparkle page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Roru aurarios (Talk) 16:39, 19 May 2010 You're welcome! You're welcome and thank you! I just now noticed that people might actually read it besides to edit the mistakes I may have made in them, so thanks again. :) And since you like it, do you want me to edit a specific episode? I know I'm going to edit Episode 6, but if there's one you want to see longer, I'll watch the episode and see if I can do it. Thank you and you're welcome for the third time! XD --ThatSparkle Maybe XD I suppose I can try. :) But, I am getting there . . . kinda. I should be editing Episode 6, but I'm in the mood for a different episode. Anyway, I'm trying my best. ^.^ --ThatSparkle ? Why not? You don't like what you write or something like that? Or do you think that no one would like them? Sorry for all the questions. :) --ThatSparkle Actually . . . From those messages, I wouldn't have guessed your English was bad. I didn't even noticed that you misspelled some words until you just said that and I went back to look (I guess I was reading through them too quickly ^.^). And I don't think it would irritate people much, for they would want something to edit and would correct some of the words. And, I just figured out what you meant on your first post when you said that the edited summaries were practical for making AMVs. I didn't know what AMVs were, so I went and looked it up. It says they're hard to make, so I'm happy that I could help you some. :) --- ThatSparkle May 28, 2010 Sorry and WooHoo! Sorry it took so long to reply; my computer was acting all weird and when I finally got it to work correctly again (today), I found out I had a hair appointment so I couldn't reply earlier today like I wanted too. Plus, I just got a new video game (a Zelda one XD) and I've been playing it a lot, but right now I'm kinda stuck. Anyway, my name's Jasmine, so you can call me that if you want. :) And congrats on your editing an episode! From your User Page, I see you want to do more summaries, so which episode(s) are you thinking of doing next? I'll go read your summary and fix any spelling problems or something like that if you want. :) --- ThatSparkle June 1, 2010 Okay I've gone over the summary you typed up. It was very good and all I had to do was link/unlink some things and change some of the tenses. So, good job! :) And I guess you could do any episode, but, just to let you know, I'm working on episodes 6 and 33. XD ---- ThatSparkle June 1, 2010 Whoa, I wouldn't have the patience to put up that many screenshots for an episode; it already takes me ''forever ''to do a single episode summary. :) They're really clear and have great quality making me wish I could get/make some like those. And you're thinking of doing episode 4, is that what you said? Oh, and what does "gombattene" mean? It's too bad I don't know any other languages, really. XD ---- ThatSparkle June 4, 2010